


Missing Makoto

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Free!
Genre: Jealous Haruka, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka gets jealous of a Kitten, when Makoto does not show up get him out of his tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Makoto

Makoto was on his away to Haruka’s house to help start his day at his usual time when something caught his eye. He froze

 

***Haruka POV***

Haruka’s eye snapped open, he expected to see a hand through the water, and a smiling Makoto but there was nothing but his bathroom ceiling to greet him. He closed his eyes and waited to hear sounds of footsteps coming but there was nothing. He opened his eyes and twisted his head to look at the clock. It readied 6:46 a minute after Makoto is usual here to get him out of his bathtub and follow him to kitchen so he could cook fish.

 

Haruka sat up in his tub, got out by himself, and looked at a calendar; it of course was of water, more specifically the ocean. It was not Saturday or Sunday. He cooked the fish the slowly but as the minutes spilled by his stomached twisted, and tightened to the point where even being in water would not help him at all.     

 

He eaten as quickly as he could, but as calmly at the same time. When he finished eating it was 7:00.  He got up from his seat; put the dishes in the dish washer. Went to his room, and changed quickly. He put everything he needed for school in his backpack, before leaving his house. Trying not to think about what could have happen, he could have been sick, he could be lying dying somewhere, or hurt, which is better, or he could have finally realized that Haruka is not worth his time anymore. The last one hurt the most above all else. When he reached the steps, he froze at the sight.

 

There was Makoto playing with a small kitten, smiling the smile that was usual just for Haruka. Haruka was not going to say it out loud but he was jealous of the kitten. The kitten was taking all of Makoto’s attention from him. He stayed silent as he slowly came up the steps. He stopped three steps away from Makoto, who finally looked at him, and smiled. Only for his lips to be cover in a kiss from Haruka, “Mine.” Haruka said possessively, holding Makoto tight to him will glaring at the kitten, “My Makoto.”

 

Makoto laughed, “I get it. You missed me this morning.” Makoto hugged Haruka back will patting his back. “Stop being mean to the kitten, it has been here since the first day of school. I was thinking of giving it to you, as present.”

 

Haruka blinked, “For me?” Haruka asked Makoto. Makoto was going to give Haruka this kitten, as a gift. That changed everything, Haruka let go of Makoto, after making sure, Makoto could stand on his own, and looked at the kitten, which softly mewed at him.

 

“Yeah for you,” Makoto said softly petting the kitten. “She remembers me of you.” Haruka looked at Makoto; anything from Makoto was special to him.

 

***Next Day***

When Haruka open his eyes there was Makoto holding the white kitten in one hand with his hand held out to Haruka, with a smile that just warmed Haruka whole body. When Haruka was standing he kissed Makoto. “Hey,” they said together.

 

The kitten now had two people to take care of it, and a new home.


End file.
